Love Intimidation
by Subaru Abe
Summary: Cinta yang kau jaga, bisa saja lepas dari sangkarnya. Mungkin kau terlalu kuat untuk mengikatnya, tak tahukah kau? Bahwa unsur dari sebuah hubungan adalah kepercayaan? Tak tahukah kau? Bahwa cinta juga ingin bebas… Warn : BL, Typos, dan sedikit bertema dewasa.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Cinta yang kau jaga, bisa saja lepas dari sangkarnya. Mungkin kau terlalu kuat untuk mengikatnya, tak tahukah kau? Bahwa unsur dari sebuah hubungan adalah kepercayaan? Tak tahukah kau? Bahwa cinta juga ingin bebas…

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Warning : Boys Love! Terdapat unsur-unsur dewasa! Typos! Dll…

Happy Reading Minna! ^o^b

Love Intimidation By Subaru Abe

Palm Konoha Apartement

20.00 p.m

"Naruto, kau dimana?" terdengar suara baritone dari seorang pria di sebuah apartement elit di sebuah kawasan kota Konoha sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Aku sedang pergi bersama teman-teman ku Suke" jawab orang disebrang sana.

"Pulang"

"Ta-tapi aku kan sudah janji pada mereka Suke! Ma-masa aku harus membatalkannya lagi. Ku-kumohon kali ini saja~" terdengar suara memohon dari sebrang sana pada orang yang menelpon tersebut.

"Tidak. Sekarang. Pulang. Atau. Tidak. Sama. Sekali" ancam orang tersebut memberi penekanan pada ucapannya.

"Ukhh… Ba-baik"

Tuttuttutttttt…..

Sekarang terputuslah sambungan telpon dari kedua orang tersebut.

Sasuke, tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pengusaha muda yang sedang menjalin cinta bersama seorang pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto, anak dari rekan ayahnya, Namikaze Minato. Sasuke sangatlah mencintai Naruto, entah mengapa cintanya membuatnya buta dan seakan-akan tak ingin berbagi Naruto dengan siapapun. Termasuk pada keluarganya.

Naruto tahu, Sasuke sangatlah mencintainya. Tapi haruskah seperti ini?

Sasuke TIDAK AKAN PERNAH membiarkan Naruto pergi bersama orang lain!

Sasuke TIDAK AKAN PERNAH membiarkan Naruto melakukan sesuatu tanpa seizinnya!

Sasuke TIDAK AKAN PERNAH absen menelepon Naruto ketika mereka tak bersama!

Mungkin hanya hitungan menit pemuda Uchiha tersebut akan menelpon kembali hanya untuk bertanya,

'Kau dimana?'

Berlebihan hah?

Tidak bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Apapun yang telah diklaim sebagai milik Uchiha bungsu tersebut, tak ada yang boleh mengambilnya. Menyentuhnya. Bahkan mungkin hanya ditatap saja, merupakan pelanggaran bagi si bungsu.

Miliknya adalah miliknya!

Seorang Uchiha tidak suka berbagi!

Ya, itulah prinsip yang selalu teguh dipegang oleh Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Uchiha bungsu tersebut terlihat gelisah kembali. Baru lima menit menunggu sang kekasih, tapi hatinya merasa tak tenang kembali. Diraihnya ponsel genggamnya yang tergeletak diatas sofa apartement mereka, lalu dengan cekatan ditekannya beberapa nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

"Kau dimana?"

"Sasuke. Kau baru lima menit yang lalu menyuruhku pulang. Apa kau ingin membuat ku celaka? Hah~ lagipula aku tidak enak kepada mereka, hari ini ulang tahunnya Kiba, tak bisakah kau berikan sedikit keringanan? Aku mohon… kali ini saja… Kiba sahabat baikku Suke~ " suara lirih Naruto yang terdengar sedih disebrang sana membuat Sasuke merasa tak enak pada kekasihnya tersebut.

Hanya untuk kali ini saja, Uchiha Sasuke akan berbagi.

INGAT! HANYA UNTUK KALI INI SAJA!

Hah~ protective sekali pemuda Uchiha ini.

Ckckck, poor Naruto~

"Jam berapa kau selesai?"

"Entahlah"

"Satu jam. Kuberikan waktu satu jam untuk mu. Bila lewat, siap-siap menerima hukuman mu" Sasuke langsung menutup pembicaraannya. Dilemparnya ponsel tersebut ke atas sofa. Sambil menghela napas, Sasuke mulai berpikir kembali. Oke, sekarang dia mulai resah dengan keputusannya. Menyesal dengan ucapan yang barusan diucapkannya pada sang kekasih. Merasa bodoh sekali dirinya. Baru ingat dengan sifat aneh dari teman-teman Naruto.

'Sial!? Meninggalkan milikku selama itu? Terlebih… bersama pria-pria mesum? Oh shit! Apa yang barusan kupikirkan?'

Ingin sekali saat ini Sasuke masuk ke dalam tanah dan mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

Terbayang dengan uke manisnya yang sedang bersenang-senang saat ini. Dia bersumpah saat pulang nanti dia akan mengurung Naruto di kamar mereka, mengikatnya, dan menguncinya, agar pemuda Namikaze itu tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana dan hanya akan menjadi miliknya seorang.

Tempat Karaoke

20.10 p.m

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apa setan itu memberimu ijin?" tanya seorang pemuda yang memiliki tato terbalik dikedua pipinya yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Naruto.

"Ya, tapi hanya satu jam. So, jam 9 nanti aku sudah harus ada di apartement. Hah~" Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Cih, hebat sekali Uchiha satu itu! Baru jadi pacar sudah mengatur-ngatur hidupmu! Apa dia berpikir kau akan selingkuh? Lucu sekali. Tak tahukah dirinya bahwa kau sungguh mencintainya?"

"Sudahlah, ini masih lebih baik daripada tak sama sekali kan? Nah, lebih baik kita manfaatkan waktu yang singkat ini untuk bersenang-senang?" ucap Naruto pada sahabat karibnya tersebut.

Memang, selama ini Naruto tidak pernah mengeluh tentang sikap protective Sasuke pada dirinya. Naruto selalu mencoba memahami cara berpikir Sasuke. Tapi terkadang, Naruto juga merasa sangat terbebani dengan sikap berlebihan kekasihnya itu. Dia juga ingin bebas dia juga ingin merasakan kehidupan di usianya yang masih muda.

Tempat Karaoke

20.45 p.m

Di tempat karaoke tersebut, terlihat teman-teman Naruto yang sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi ria dan sebagian bahkan ada yang sudah terkapar karena minuman yang disediakan di sana.

Yup, sake adalah minuman saat ini. Tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak menyentuh minuman beralkohol tersebut, dia tak akan tahan dengan minuman beralkohol, lagipula ia mengingat pesan Sasuke yang tidak memperbolehkannya minum bersama dengan orang lain tanpa didampingi oleh sang kekasih.

Beginilah Naruto. Pemuda yang selalu menuruti seluruh perkataan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Karena ia tahu.

Ucapan Uchiha Sasuke adalah…

PERINTAH!

MUTLAK!

HARUS DIPATUHI!

Dan pastinya tak mungkin bisa ditolak.

Drttt… Drtt… Drttt…

Rupanya semenjak tadi telpon Naruto terus bergetar. Sepertinya sang kekasih menelpon kembali, tapi karena keadaan di karaoke yang sangat bising, maka Naruto sama sekali tak merasa ada getaran pada ponselnya tersebut.

"Kiba, sebaiknya aku pulang duluan, aku tidak mau ribut dengan Sasuke saat ini" ucap Naruto pada Kiba yang sedang asik menikmati pesta ulang tahunnya tersebut.

"Ck, nanti saja Naruto. Lagipula ini belum terlalu malam. Jangan khawatir, nanti Shika akan menjemput kita dan mungkin akan memberikan alasan yang bagus untuk Sasuke"

"Ta-tapi Sasuke hanya memberi ku waktu satu jam, Kiba! Maaf. Aku harus kembali sekarang"

"Hah~ tapi ini baru jam 20.45, Naruto. Kau baru sebentar disini. Tenanglah, telat sedikit tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ck, apa kau lupa seperti apa Sasuke itu? Kalau bisa seperti itu, dari tadi aku tidak akan gelisah seperti ini. Aku tak ingin kejadian seperti minggu lalu terulang lagi. Ukh- tak kah kau tahu, dikurung seorang diri itu rasanya tak enak, apalagi dengan bagian bawah tubuhmu yang sakit. Hah~ sungguh, kadang aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke"

"Yang tak dimengerti itu adalah dirimu Naruto! Masih tahan dengan orang seperti itu? Patut kuacungi jempol mental besimu itu Naruto"

Kemudian, terasa getaran-getaran dari ponsel Naruto kembali.

Drtt… Drttt… Drtttt….

"Sepertinya ponsel mu bergetar"

Naruto merogoh ponsel miliknya diatas sofa. Dan benar saja!

Ponsel Naruto sudah bergetar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Naruto segera berlari keluar ruangan dan segera mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke.

"Suke, maaf aku tidak-"

"Kau dimana? Cepat kembali!"

Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Sasuke langsung memotong ucapannya. Dengan penuh penekanan dan intimidasi dari setiap patah katanya membuat Naruto sedikit merasa takut.

"Suke, a-aku a-akan pulang bersama Kiba. D-dia bilang, Shika-senpai akan menjemput kami" ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Lalu? Jawabanmu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaanku, Naruto"

"Maksudku, a-aku dan Kiba sekarang sedang menunggu Shika-senpai menjemput kami. A-aku akan segera kembali"

Saat ini Naruto benar-benar takut dengan kekasihnya itu, dia sangat paham dengan sikap Sasuke jika perintahnya tidak dituruti. Hah~ Naruto tak bisa membayangkan hukuman apalagi yang akan diberikan Sasuke pada dirinya.

"Sekali. Lagi. Kukatakan. Jam 9 kau sudah harus kembali!"

Tuttt… Tuttt… Tuttt…

Ck, lagi-lagi Sasuke memutuskan pembicaraan mereka secara sepihak dan entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Naruto harus menghela nafas panjang menghadapi sikap kekasihnya yang memang sangat protective tersebut.

Naruto segera kembali kedalam ruangan karaoke yang digunakannya lalu bergegas keluar dari tempat karaoke tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto yang sepertinya sangat terburu-buru.

"Aku akan pulang duluan Kiba, sepertinya Sasuke sangat marah padaku, maaf. Kau tetaplah disini sampai Shika-senpai menjemputmu, oke?"

"Tapi, sebentar lagi Shika akan sampai, tunggulah sebentar"

"Maaf, aku harus pergi duluan. Lagipula aku tak mau mengganggu acara waktu kalian berdua dengan menumpang mobil Shika-senpai. Kalau begitu, selamat ulang tahun Kiba, semoga hari mu menyenangkan" ucap Naruto pada Kiba. Kemudian Naruto segera bergegas keluar dari tempat karaoke tersebut dan segera menghentikan taksi yang melintas didepannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto terus mencoba menghubungi Sasuke, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari kekasihnya tersebut. Hah~ Jika sudah begini Naruto hanya bisa mengirimi pesan permintaan maaf kepada kekasihnya itu dan berdoa semoga tak ada kejadian buruk yang akan menimpanya.

TBC

Hah~ akhirnya selesai juga ini fic. Ini fic saya persembahkan untuk my Baba tercinta.

"Ba, this fic for you!"

Hehee, walaupun tak ada hubungannya, tetap fic ini kupersembahkan juga untuk para reader yang sudah mampir (atau nyasar?) ke cerita gaje ini.

Huft~ saya lelah sekali, saya mengetiknya disaat jam-jam saya sangat sibuk, dan untungnya bisa selesai juga.

Gila, jam 4 subuh saya mempublis cerita ini. Sangking saya cintanya pada reader semua *peyuk-peyuk

Semoga para reader suka atau paling tidak bersedia mereview cerita saya ini.

Bagi saya, review dari para reader adalah sebuah kehormatan bagi saya.

Dan saya merasa dihargai. *sign…

Yosh! Kalau begitu minta semangatnya ya minna! Sekedar ucapan perkenalan juga tak apa.

Ciao! *nyontek smsnya baba


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Cinta yang kau jaga, bisa saja lepas dari sangkarnya. Mungkin kau terlalu kuat untuk mengikatnya, tak tahukah kau? Bahwa unsur dari sebuah hubungan adalah kepercayaan? Tak tahukah kau? Bahwa cinta juga ingin bebas…

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, inti dari semua masalah ini ada pada diri Sasuke yang terlalu protective pada Naruto, terlalu menjaga sang kekasih dari dunia luar, hingga mungkin melampau batas. Obsesi Uchiha bungsu pada Naruto membuatnya tak sadar bahwa terkadang ia menyakiti pemuda pirang tersebut. Terlalu posesif! Mengekang cintanya, seperti sang Namikaze tersebut adalah hak paten milih Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya miliknya seorang. Tak ada yang boleh memiliki Naruto selain dirinya!

NEVER!

Mungkin baginya lebih baik Naruto mati daripada harus dibagi dengan orang lain.

Hah~ Masalah yang sangat rumit jika disangkut pautkan dengan sifat Uchiha satu itu. Mungkin tak ada masalah dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Belum pihak Namikaze menyetujui hubungan mereka, Sasuke pantat ayam itu sudah membawa kabur Naruto. Entah, ini nasib sial atau bukan, yang pastinya kedua orang tua mereka hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik.

By the way? Bagaimana dengan teman-teman si pirang?

NO!

Sungguh sangat bertolak belakang!

Mereka sangat tidak menyetujui hubungan Naruto dengan Sasuke.

Merasa kehilangan hah?

Tidak!

So? Apa masalahnya?

Shit! Apa masih perlu dipertanyakan?

Tak bisakah Uchiha brengsek tersebut mau berbagi Naruto dengan mereka?

Apa dirinya pikir Naruto itu hanya membutuhkan dirinya?

Heh, percaya diri sekali jika si brengsek itu berpikiran seperti itu.

Hah~ Oke, berlebihan memang, atau paling tidak, tak bisakah Uchiha bungsu tersebut memberikan keringanan waktu untuk sang Namikaze?

Memberikan waktu untuk si pirang tersebut melewati masa mudanya?

Membiarkannya bebas dari sangkar emasnya?

Membiarkan si pirang untuk terbang bebas kemanapun yang ingin dia tuju.

Atau membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Mungkin jawabannya…

TIDAK!

Bukankah diawal sudah dikatakan bahwa seorang Uchiha apalagi si bungsu tak suka berbagi?

Shit!

Persetan dengan Uchiha sialan itu!

NAMIKAZE NARUTO ADALAH MILIK UCHIHA SASUKE!

TITIK!

Sial! Haruskah semerepotkan ini?

Sebuah kehidupan memang tak akan mampu menjangkau sebuah takdir. Tapi kita berhak memilih kepastian takdir untuk merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan kan?

Jika hati sudah tergetar oleh rasa cinta yang menyesakkan, mengapa tak ditinggalkan? Masih takjub menyaksikan keajaiban cinta yang terjadi dalam kehidupan mu?

Bullshit!

Jika kau berpikiran seperti itu, maka pedihnya penderitaan tidak kalah menakjubkan daripada kebahagiaan yang kau dapatkan. Kau tak akan bisa membedakan antara penderitaan dan kebahagian. Yeah, love is blind.

That's true?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Warning : Boys Love! Terdapat unsur-unsur dewasa! Typos! Dll…

Happy Reading Minna!

Love Intimidation By Subaru Abe

Didedikasikan khusus untuk my Baba

.

.

.

Palm Konoha Apartement

08.30 a.m.

Pagi ini, Naruto melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa. Errrr, mungkin tak seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Karena bila diperhatikan terlihat dirinya sedikit berjalan terpincang-pincang ketika melakukan aktivitasnya tersebut.

Setelah semalam sampai di apartementnya, Sasuke langsung menariknya dan menguncinya di kamar, entah hukuman apa yang diberikan Sasuke pada kekasihnya tersebut, tapi bisa dipastikan itu adalah penyebab utama Naruto berjalan terpincang-pincang saat ini.

Hah~

Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

Ia saat ini sedang sibuk memasak sarapan untuk kekasihnya yang masih terbaring nyenyak di atas kasur king sizenya. Sungguh, ia sangat ingin melupakan kejadian malam kemarin.

"Naruto?" terdengar suara baritone yang memanggil nama Naruto, dan bisa dipastikan itu adalah sang kekasih yang sudah terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Pagi Suke, sebaiknya kau segera sa-" Naruto berbalik untuk menyapa sang kekasih tapi tiba-tiba dirinya langsung berhenti dan terdiam setelah melihat ekspresi kekasihnya tersebut.

"Hari ini aku ada meeting, kau diam disini dan jangan kemana-mana"

"Tapi aku ada janji"

"Tidak"

"Aku sudah berjan-"

"Tidak"

"Aku mohon~"

"Tidak"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut?"

"…"

"Ayolah"

"…"

"Untuk kali ini saja. Anggap saja kita kencan bersama"

"…"

"Please~"

"…"

"Yayaya?"

"Bertiga? Never!"

Cih!

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Dia tahu, kekasihnya itu mengetahui bahwa hari ini dia akan pergi ke acara pameran seni bersama teman lamanya, Sabaku Gaara.

Naruto hanya diam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda itu.

Memohon kembali pun percuma.

Dengan sifat protective Sasuke, hal itu adalah mustahil.

Hah~

Naruto menghela napas kembali.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku tak akan pergi. Puas?"

"Hn"

~SASUNARU~

Palm Konoha Apartement

10.00 p.m.

Saat ini Naruto sedang menunggu Sasuke pulang ke apartemennya. Ia menepati janji untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana seharian ini.

Hah~

Berdiam diri sendiri itu sungguh membosankan. Sangat membosankan!

Drttt… Drtt…

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu sang pujaan hati pulang, Naruto dikagetkan dengan suara getaran ponsel yang dimilikinya.

"Sasuke?" ucap Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya melihat nama Sasuke terpampang jelas di ponsel orange miliknya.

"Halo? Suke, kau dimana? Aku menunggu mu dari ta-" suara Naruto terhenti ketika Sasuke menyela pembicaraannya.

"Kau di rumah?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Uh-um" jawab Naruto dengan gumaman.

"Siang?" Tanyanya kembali.

Mengerti arah pembicaraan tersebut, Naruto menghela napas panjang sambil mengurut batang hidungnya.

"Hah~ Tenang Suke, aku berada di rumah seharian. Aku menuruti semua perintah mu, kau tahu kan aku tak mungkin melanggarnya"

"Bagus"

"Err… kapan kau pulang? Ini sudah terlalu malam Suke, aku lelah menunggu mu. Bolehkah aku menjemput mu?"

"Tidak"

"Hehhh? Kenapa?! Ayolah… Aku bosan di sini, ijinkanlah aku keluar, setidaknya untuk menjemput mu"

"Cih, kau kira aku mau? Mengijinkan mu pergi malam-malam seperti ini? Sendirian? Tidak Naruto. Jangan harap aku mengijinkannya. Tidak hari ini, dan kapan pun. Tunggu aku, 30 menit lagi aku sampai"

Cklek…

Tutt… Tutt… Tutt…

Akhirnya pembicaraan tersebut terputus dari pihak sebelah. Meninggalkan seseorang yang sedang menenangkan diri menghadapi sikap pacarnya yang kelewat berlebihan. Hah~ bahkan menelpon pun hanya untuk menanyakan 'tugas' yang diperintahkannya tadi pagi. Sebenarnya, dia berpacaran dengan siapa? Dengan manusia? Atau iblis tembok berbentuk manusia? Yah… Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda memaklumi sang kekasih.

"Yah… Aku kira inilah cintamu. Aku tak ingin merasa paling benar dalam mencintai mu. Tapi aku harap, aku bisa mencintai mu dengan baik, dan bagiku cinta mu selalu benar untukku. Bagaimanapun cara kau menunjukkannya, akan selalu aku terima Suke" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum miris menatap ponsel orange yang digenggamnya.

~SASUNARU~

Palm Konoha Apartement

11.00 p.m.

Oke cukup. Lelah Naruto menunggu Sasuke kembali. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah melihat kekasihnya kembali dan menyambutnya pulang seperti kebanyakan pasangan-pasangan normal yang lain. Apa susahnya mewujudkan keinginan kecilnya ini? Tak bisakah si tuan Uchiha tersebut pulang tepat waktu? Atau setidaknya tak membuat janji yang berujung dengan dilanggarnya janji tersebut? Memang sesibuk apa dirinya?

Ceklekk… Krett…

Suara pintu yang dibuka pun terdengar, Naruto yang menunggu di sofa ruang tamu pun segera berdiri dan dia memperkirakan bahwa yang datang adalah sang kekasih. Segera saja dia menuju pintu untuk menyambut kedatangan sang kekasih.

"Okaeri Sasuke. Kau lama sekali. Sesibuk apa dirimu sampai meninggalkan kekasih mu ini sendirian? Aku menunggumu sedari tadi tahu…" ucap Naruto ketika melihat yang datang adalah sang kekasih sambil mendekatinya, ia mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas, dan melonggarkan dasi yang dikenakan kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf" itu yang keluar dari mulut tipis Sasuke.

"Ya, aku mengerti"

"Siang tadi, apa acaramu?" ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada, hanya di ru-" tersadar maksud pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah sang kekasih yang memang lebih tinggi dari dirinya, menatap mata sekelam malam milik Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau anggap aku berbohong?" ucap Naruto tajam.

"Tidak, hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tak pergi bersama panda merah tersebut" kata Sasuke sammbil mengerlingkan kedua matanya, bosan.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali Suke, aku seharian ini hanya di rumah. Dan ku luruskan disini, namanya Gaara, dia senpai ku, bukan panda merah. Apa maksudmu bertanya berulang kali seperti ini? Apa kau tak percaya padaku?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"…"

"Cih!"

"Aku hanya bertanya Naruto"

"Menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama? Seharian ini hanya itu yang kau tanyakan. Tidakkah kau tahu perasaan ku? Kau seakan-akan mencurigaiku, tak percaya pada ku. Aku mencintai mu Suke, jadi berhenti berpikir hal-hal yang seperti itu. Aku selalu mempercayaimu, tak bisakah kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku?" Naruto menatap mata Sasuke dalam, ingin meminta pengertian dari kekasih posesifnya tersebut.

"…"

"Aku lelah. Sungguh" ucap Naruto sambil memutar tubuhnya, hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke ke kamar miliknya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat punggung Naruto.

"Menurutmu?" Sekilas, Naruto berhenti dari berjalannya, kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Pikirkanlah" ucapnya kembali berjalan.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu Naruto" sela Sasuke saat melihat Naruto mulai menjauhinya.

"Lalu?" Naruto berhenti kembali untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke, tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya hanya untuk sekedar mendengar sang kekasih..

"Apa terlalu menyakitkan jika aku mencintai mu? Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu Naruto" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

"AKU JUGA TAK INGIN KEHILANGAN DIRIMU SASUKE! Ta-tapi… Tak begini caranya! Kau malah menyakitiku" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sang kekasih yang berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, aku hanya ingin mempertahankan apa yang telah menjadi milikku dengan caraku sendiri. Maaf jika itu menyakitimu. Tapi percayalah, ini semua kulakukan untuk dirimu" ucap Sasuke kembali, sambil mengelus pipi kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, mencoba untuk meyakinkan Naruto.

"Tak bisakah kau bersikap dengan wajar? Memperlakukan ku seperti pasangan pada umumnya? Bisakah?! BISAKAH?!" awalnya Naruto berbicara dengan suara pelan, tapi kemudian dia membentak Sasuke dan meluapkan semua hal yang dipendamnya selama ini.

"Tenang Naruto! Jujur! Jika kau memintaku melakukan hal itu, aku akan menjawabnya dengan tegas. TIDAK! AKU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKANNYA!" ucap Sasuke tegas dengan menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya penuh dengan penekanan disetiap perkataannya.

"Hiks… Hiks… Mengapa? Mengapa kau tak bisa melakukannya? Tidak kah kau mau mencobanya untuk diriku?" kata Naruto sambil terisak tertahan, menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin menatap wajah sang kekasih.

"Sudah kucoba. Tapi tak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke sambil menautkan kedua tangannya menuju pipi sintal milik kekasihnya tersebut, mengangkatnya, menatap mata sejernih laut tersebut, dan mengecup bibir tipis yang biasa ia nikmati tiap saat.

Kecup.

Hanya sebuah kecupan, tidak lebih.

"Mencoba? Tapi kapan? Kapan kau mencobanya? Yang kutahu, kau malah mengekang ku, mengurung ku dengan sifat posesif mu. Kau mengambil semuanya dariku Sasuke. Sahabatku. Keluarga ku. Cita-cita ku. Bahkan duniaku sudah kau ambil. Semuanya sudah ku berikan. Apa yang kurang? Apa? Tapi setidaknya kumohon, percayalah padaku. Hanya itu yang kuharapkan darimu Suke. Please, jangan ambil kepercayaan mu pada ku juga. Itu terlalu menyakitkan bagiku"

"…"

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"…"

" Dan begini caraku mencintai mu"

"…"

"…"

"Brengsek!"

Tap tap tap

Blamm!

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup atau lebih tepatnya dibanting oleh si surai pirang. Sungguh, Naruto sangat kesal pada sifat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Selalu mengekangnya dengan alasan yang sama.

TERLALU MENCINTAI SI PIRANG!

Hah~

Sepertinya kali ini Naruto benar-benar marah.

Apa yang akan si Uchiha perbuat untuk menenangkan sang kekasih?

Apa dia akan melepaskan Naruto?

Saa~

Siapa yang tahu?

**TBC**

YATTA! Akhirnya saya publis juga.

Gomen updatenya lama, baru dapat feel nulis nih dan saya teringat pada my baba.

Padahal udah males nulis, seperti alasan yang lalu-lalu, ga dapet feel nulis (cek), keasikan jadi reader (cek), kebanyakan baca manga (cek), dan terakhir…

Modem saya hanya bisa dipakai dari tengah malam sampai jam 9 pagi TTwTT *miris

Errr… Entah ini hanya perasaan saya atau gimana ya…

Saya ingin berteriak

MENGAPA JADI SINETRON BEGINI?!

Dan hey, kenapa jadi menjurus ke angst ya? -_-

Hehehee, ya saya harap chap depan bisa lebih baik dan tidak sinetron ala-ala seperti diatas.

Oke, entah bagaimana pendapat reader, yang pasti saya sudah melakukan yang terbaik.

Yahhh… Saya akan membalas review reader yang kemaren…

Cekidot :P

Mitsuki Ota : Maaf Ota-san, memang segitu kemampuan nulis saya *bungkuk-bungkuk.

Nah, apa sekarang sudah panjang? Thanks for review ^^

Midori Michiyo : Huwaa! Maafkan saya! Memang hanya segini kemampuan nulis saya TTwTT .Dan maaf saya belum kasih lampu, sehingga belum ada titik terangnya *geplaked!

Apa ini sudah termasuk panjang? Hehee, pokoknya nih cerita tentang si Sasupantatayam yang terlalu posesif sama Naruto. Yosh, salam kenal ^^

Yuki Amano : Gyayayaa! Ide yang bagus Yuki-san xD

Errr, naik level? Entahlah… *lari menghindar Yuki

Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy : Wah, senangnya dikau penasaran. Dan hey, kau selalu membaca dan meriview cerita-ceritaku. Ckckc, kau pasti maniak sekali ya. Huwehehe. Senangnya~

Naik rate? Nyahahaa, kalo bisa sih saya maunya gitu, biar lebih maknyosss… Tapi kemampuan nulis cuma segini -o-

Thanks reviewnya!

Infaramona : Iya Sasuke, jangan protektif banget dong sama Naru.

Naru juga manusia! Punya rasa punya hati! *nyanyi gaje~

Nyehehe, sepertinya Naru dihukum, tapi tidak dijelaskan dengan jelas disini. Hehee, bisa-bisa naik rate kalo dijelasin xD

Thanks atas reviewnya!

Neterya Imel : Err… hukumannya apa ya? Hehehee, kau pasti tahu *kedip-kedip

Thanks reviewnya!

NiMin Shippers : Yaaa… Review NiMin paling maknyos. Hahaaa… Tak kusangka, ada male yang mau baca cerita gaje saya. Thanks atas reviewnya! ^^

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel : Sipp, nih dah lanjut. Thanks udah review!

Hikari Shinji : Yah, si Sasu ngeri banget tuh -,-

Yosh, ini udah lanjut! Sipp, Sasu gak kejem kok sama Naru *bohong

Thanks dah review!

Arisu Hikari : Iya, kasian banget Naru. Tapi kan seneng punya yayang kayak Sasu-teme *kedip-kedip.

Thanks dah review!

DheLppy kochi-chan : Hey! Ini semua karena dirimu! Kau selalu memanas-manasi ku! Awas kau yaa, di sekolah akan aku paksa terus untuk baca fic sho-ai ku. Nyehehehe…

JungYunhoMyLove : Baba! Thanks udah baca dan review! Huwaaaa, senangnya… Pokoknya semua fic-fic ku akan kudedikasikan untuk mu ba! xD


End file.
